vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man X
|-|Mega Man X Era= |-|Mega Man Zero Era= Summary Mega Man X, usually referred to simply as X', is the eponymous hero of the ''Mega Man X series. Dr. Light's Magnum Opus and the successor to the original Mega Man, he was designed to be able to have completely free will to bridge the worsening relations between humans and robots. Dr. Cain, the archeologist who discovered X's capsule, attempted to further this dream by creating a line of robots based on X's design, making X the proverbial father of all Reploids. Unfortunately, the noble Maverick Hunter Commander Sigma went rogue after being infected by the Maverick Virus contained within Zero's capsule, forcing X to take to the battlefield to defend humans and Reploids from the ever-growing threat. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 5-B Name: Mega Man X (But is most often just called X) Origin: Mega Man X Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late Teens to Early Twenties (A.I.) | Over 200 by Mega Man Zero Classification: Pre-Reploid Automaton with Free Will (All Reploids are based on his basic structure), Maverick Hunter, Mother Elf Wielder, Founder of Neo Arcadia. Powers and Abilities: |-|Mega Man X Era= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gun Protrusion, Statistics Amplification (Through the use of various Parts, Chips and the Mother Elf), Soul Manipulation (Can grasp and capture the souls of those he defeats), Absolute Zero Ice, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Elemental Weapons (Of the Lightning, Water and Earth variety), Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Transmutation, Black Hole Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Intangible Dopplegangers, Attack Reflection, Expert Martial Artist (Can use various martial arts moves such as the Hadoken and Shoryuken), Intangibility, Resistance to Mind, Soul, and Biological Manipulation (Is explicitly immune to the various strains of the Maverick and Nightmare Viruses, which can affect the Mind, DNA and Soul of Reploids), Absolute Zero (Unaffected by the ice weapons used by various Reploids, which exceed the potency of weapons used by Robot Masters like Cold Man and Concrete Man, who could reduce things to absolute zero and turn things brittle enough to shatter with a touch respectively), Space-Time Manipulation (Was completely immune to Zero's use of the Dark Hold and is far superior to the original Mega Man, who could effectively fight while under the effects of Time Man's Time Slow), Can render himself virtually invulnerable through various Special Weapons, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3. Can breathe underwater and in space) |-|Mega Man Zero Era= All of previous plus Information Manipulation through the use of the Mother Elf, which allows for Status Effect Inducement (Such as Paralysis, Transmutation, Health Reduction and Erasure of foes), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation on a planetary scale (Possesses the Mother Elf, which can cure the Maverick Virus and manipulate the DNA, souls, and bodily structures of robots at will) |-|Manga X= Regeneration (At least High-Mid going by the manga) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Able to generate black holes with output dwarfing supernovas, far stronger than Gravity Antonion and Gravity Beetle, helped defeat Lumine, who collapsed a pocket dimension that included a sun) | Solar System level (His power has combined with that of the Mother Elf, who could turn civilian Reploids into deadly combat-types on par with X himself) | Planet level+ (Absorbed enough energy to atomically annihilate Japan) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed (Superior to Rock, outruns black hole-based attacks on a regular basis. On par with Zero) and travel speed with teleporters | Massively FTL+ (Wields the Mother Elf which could do this. Could keep up with her and Omega during the Elf Wars) | High Hypersonic+ (Faster than Bass and Tengu Man, can outrun lightning attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Much stronger than Proto Man, who lifted a large fortress with only one hand) | At least Class G (Far stronger than base) | Class 10 (Can lift futuristic vehicles) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Planet Class+ Durability: Solar System level (Tanked hits from Lumine and can create black holes with himself at the focal point) | Solar System level (His durability is greatly enhanced) | Planet level+ (Survived blows from Vile and Sigma, concentrated a blast capable of atomically annihilating Japan with only a damaged buster) Stamina: Essentially limitless (At least on par with Zero, who could fight for 16 hours straight and still managed to tank Eurasia's collision and a fall from space without a scratch) | Limitless due to being a Dark Elf wielder | Essentially limitless Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with the Z-Saber. Planetary with projectiles (Zipped across the globe) | Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles (Eliminated or cured every Maverick on the planet almost instantaneously) | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with projectiles (Generated a shockwave this far) Standard Equipment: X-Buster, Z-Saber, Maverick copied weapons, Chips, Guard Buster, Scope Buster, Limit Buster, Fire Buster, Ice Buster, Thunder Buster, Gatling Buster, Aero Buster, Brave Buster, Turbo Buster, Dr. Light's Armors which he can summon at any time | Dark Elf | X-Buster, Maverick copied weapons, Dr. Light's Armors Intelligence: Skilled at quickly adapting to tasks and combat situations, and is a quick learner, extremely logical, competent investigator, experienced in stealth and espionage. By Mega Man Zero he has almost two hundred years of combat experience and wisdom and is a charismatic and effective leader. He is also an extremely capable marksman and has some experience with a sword as well as hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses: X is powered by sunlight so remaining without it for extended periods of time could prove dangerous (though he has large reserves). He can be pacifistic to a fault at times. His special weapons have a limited number of shots, but this can be averted if composite X is used, as the fourth game's iteration of the Ultimate Armor eliminates energy costs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nova Strike: While equipped with the Fourth Armor or the Ultimate Armor, X is able to store up energy from the damage he takes to charge up this attack, which launches him into a flying tackle that destroys all normal enemies in its path and grievously injuring stronger foes. It is so powerful that nearly any foe in the game can be felled in two well-placed uses of this attack. In addition, he is completely invulnerable to any and all attacks while using this attack, even shrugging off Zero's instant-kill Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei. However, it takes a while for him to charge it up since it is powered by the damaged he takes unless he is equipped with the Ultimate Armor, with which he is able to utilize this technique indefinitely. * Final Strike: A conjunction attack with his allies (most commonly Zero and Axl) that unleashes a powerful barrage of energy blasts on a number of opponents, dealing immense damage if not outright killing the targets in question. This attack completely ignores all defenses and recharges the weapon energy of X and his allies after use. This was the attack used to finish off Omega in the Elf Wars. * X Heart: A Force Metal exclusive to X in Mega Man X: Command Mission, it revives him from the brink of death after taking an otherwise instantly fatal wound, albeit with the injuries he's already sustained. * Dark Hold: The weapon copied from the shadow-based Maverick, Dark Dizzy. Upon use, X freezes time in his surroundings, freezing enemy foes and their attacks in place. During this time, X may freely move and attack his opponent, but he can't use any weapons other than his Giga Attacks and X-Buster lest he cancel Dark Hold. In addition, its duration is limited by X's remaining Weapon Energy. * Squeeze Bomb: The weapon copied from the space-time manipulating robot, Gravity Antonion. With it, X is able to fire off small black holes that absorb enemy attacks and damage enemies. The charged version is especially notable since it generates a massive attack that fills the entire screen and cancels all enemy projectiles. Given the nature of the weapon, this attack is currently considered a black hole and is calculated at 3.51218 Foe, dwarfing a supernova in terms of sheer energy output. * Hadouken and Shoryuken: Easter eggs that appeared in the first and second games respectively, X is able to use the power of his soul to perform the two infamous Street Fighter moves, which are powerful enough to instantly defeat virtually any foe he comes across. In later appearances (as in Project x Zone), X's Hadouken more closely resembles Ryu's Shinku Hadouken from Marvel vs Capcom 3 or Ninetails' Annihilator Hadouken compared to the original fireball. * Mother Elf: A Cyber-Elf created from Zero's DNA, it was created to be the cure for the Maverick Virus at the end of the Maverick Wars. Due to carrying Zero's antigens, it is able to cure the Maverick Virus by completely rewriting the DNA and souls of every Reploid in range. However, as shown by its actions of the Dark Elf after Weil corrupted her, the Mother Elf also has various abilities for combat purposes, being able to emit powerful forcefields that require the combined firepower of the remaining Guardians along with Zero's own power to destroy. In addition, she has been shown to grant her wielders powerful regenerative capabilities as well as the ability to modify and upgrade their bodies as well as those of other robots at will, turning non-combat robots into powerful Reploids capable of fighting X and Zero on even ground. As the original and most powerful Cyber Elf, it is also likely that she has access to the abilities of other Cyber Elves, including the ability to rewrite the information of Cyber Space to erase chosen enemies from existence, completely recharge X's Weapon Energy, boosting his physical capabilities, absorbing oncoming projectiles, stunning enemies, slowing time to a crawl, halving the target's effective combat endurance and durability, and turning foes into relatively helpless Mettaurs. Key: Mega Man X Era | Mega Man Zero Era | Manga X Note: Lists of X's armors, weapons and custom chips. Weaponry and attacks from Mega Man X: Command Mission, such as the Final Strike and the X Heart, are only to be considered in a composite X fight, as the game's canon is dubious since it was stated to be outside of the main canon by the Compendium of Rockman X, but the Final Strike utilized in the game is referenced in the canon audio drama included in Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos. Others Notable Victories: Four (Battle for Dream Island) Four’s Profile (This was X era X pit against Four in his planet size, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Geo Stelar (Mega Man (Franchise)) Geo's Profile (This was X era X pit against Post Star Force 3 Geo, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Capcom Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Reploids Category:Brawlers Category:Male Characters Category:Inorganic Beings